Turkey catchers
by Agent BM
Summary: A thanksgiving cartoon for all of you to enjoy, no flames. And I'd like to thank wreck it ralph for the idea, thanks man, good luck with your stories. Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are hired to catch a turkey for a pilgrim. What else can I say?
1. Chapter 1

**turkey catchers **

**I don't own wir**

**thank you Wreck it Ralph for the idea, good luck with your stories**

**Agent BM presents**

**a Rancis Gloyd and Swizzle Cartoon**

**Turkey catchers**

(Sugar rush main street, Bros for hire building)

The phone in the boys office rang loud enough for them to hear. Rancis tried to answer it but it was stuck

"Whats wrong with the phone?" Asked Rancis

"I think someone glued the top on" said Gloyd

"I got it" said Swizzle

swizzle pulled hard and ripped the top part. Rancis grabbed the phone

"Bros for hire, how can I help you?" Asked Rancis

after a minute of talking to the caller Rancis hung up the phone and put his boots on

"Get your stuff, we got our first job in 2 weeks, turkey catchers" said Rancis

"Ginally a job, im getting tired of borrowing money from Taffyta" said Gloyd

"And me with Nelly" said Rancis

"And stealing money from Vanellope" said Swizzle

"Wait what was that?" Asked Rancis

"Nothing, it was nothing" said Swizzle

(New world settlers)

The boys walked up to a log cabin and knocked on the door. A pilgrim opened the door and was shocked at the boys standing in front of his door

"Be goneth I am expecting a trio of turkey catchers" said the pilgrim

"But we are the turkey catchers" said Rancis

"You three be turkey catchers? Theres nothing in this colony game I doubteth more wee one. But if you catch a turkey for me I will no longer doubt you" said the pilgrim before shutting the door

"What did he say?" Asked Glyd confused

"In modern words, he says to catch him a turkey, and fast. Just let me make a call, start unloading the truck" said Rancis

Rancis took his phone out and called Vanellope

"Hello Nelly it's Rancis, listen I need to borrow spike for a job. No I don't need to borrow money. I'll bring him back later. I love you too Nelly, I'll see you in a few" said Rancis to Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

Rancis held spike by a leash as he sniffed the ground looking for a turkey, not knowing a turkey was behind them. Spike sensed the turkey and chased it around Rancis's legs. The turkey got away and Rancis and spike were tied up. Rancis got himself free and removed the leash

"Just go home spike" said Rancis

Spike walked towards the games exit and back to sugar rush

meanwhile with Gloyd he was assembling a cranberry sauce cannon

"With this baby I'll catch a turkey in no time" said Gloyd

The turkey walked in front of him and Gloyd aimed the gun, but had some problems. first the gun fell apart. He quickly put it back together and the sauce didn't fire. He pointed the gun toward the ground and he got shot up into a tree. He tried one more time and the gun fell apart again

"Curse this gun, and curse this cranberry sauce" said Gloyd angrily before throwing the jar at a tree

the jar bounced back at Gloyd and smashed in his face. He was covered in cranberry sauce

"Why did I agree to go into business with Rancis and swizzle?" Asked Gloyd

"Because no one else will hire you" said Swizzle from a tree

"Shut up Swizz" said Gloyd

All 3 boys cornered the turkey in an open space and hid behind trees.

"Now" shouted Rancis

the 3 boys charged the turkey and began attacking it. The turkey got away as the boys continued beating each other up

"Stop" shouted Rancis

Gloyd stopped biting Rancis's leg and Swizzle stopped punching Gloyds face

"There has to be an easier way to do this" said Rancis


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not doing this" said Gloyd angrily because he was dressed as a female turkey

"Come on Gloyd we already tried Swizzle and he won't fit in the costume" said Rancis

Gloyd put a mask on

"You owe me big time for this" said Gloyd angrily

Gloyd walked over to the turkey trying to make it come closer. The turkey smiled and started walking closer. Gloyds mask got caught by a branch and slid off revealing his face. the turkey stopped smiling and got angry. It put on a pilgrim hat, grabbed a gun and aimed it at Gloyd

"Gloyd run" shouted swizzle

Gloyd and the boys ran away as the turkey began shooting them

"I told you this was a bad idea" said Gloyd to Rancis

"Nows not the time for that" Shouted Gloyd

the turkey chased them into the pilgrims cabin and a fight ensued as furniture smashed and windows broke. Gloyd and Rancis were able to tie up the turkey and give it to the pilgrim.

"Here's your turkey, just like we promised" said Rancis

"Many thanks to you 3. Stayeth and joineth me for the feast and then I shall pay yee" said the pilgrim

"Feast?" Asked Rancis

the boys looked at each other and then at the turkey who was scared. Rancis took the turkey from the pilgrim

"I'm sorry sir, he may have been hard to catch but I just can't let you go and eat him" said Rancis sadly

The pilgrim took the turkey back

"eat him? I'm not doing that, we're having ham, he's our guest of honor" said the pilgrim

the boys and the turkey sat at a table while the pilgrim cut up a slice of ham. He have it to the turkey who gladly smiled

"Gobble gobble" said the turkey


End file.
